Konoha 11: A Farewell
by Nate Grey
Summary: Any ninja can die. But only the rookies can do it in style.


Notes: I don't know what brought this on. Again, written under the influence of "Yura Yura." Don't take this too seriously, or you'll ruin it for yourself.

Summary: The Konoha 11 will die, heroes all, in service to their village.

**Konoha 11: A Farewell**

**A Naruto Oneshot by**

**Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

* * *

_Team Guy_

Tenten will die first.

Her body will be discovered in the Raikage's chambers, electrocuted completely beyond recognition. The only identifying marks near her corpse will be a small, folded picture of her team in their second year as genin, found stashed in a hidden compartment in her right sandal. That, and the virtual armory that is impaled in her final opponent.

Her opponent is, naturally, the Rokudaime Raikage. She is also dead.

And somehow, no one is at all shocked by any of this.

Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji will die on the front lines of the same war, almost two months later.

They will last be seen fighting back-to-back, in a spinning blur of fists and feet and fury.

"Neji-kun, my eternal rival," Lee will begin his last sentence, "it has been a privilege and a pleasure to be your most frequent opponent."

Neji will pause, close his eyes (disabling over twenty Cloud-nin with feather light pokes in the same instant), and sigh. "Lee, it has been an honor... being your friend."

Then the world will explode around them as Lee opens each and every chakra gate, and Neji uses Kaiten to harness the incredible energies for an instant, before he sends it crashing into the Cloud-nin, obliterating them all on contact.

Their sacrifice will, of course, completely end the war, and both Lee and Neji will become collectively known as Konoha's Final Flash.

* * *

_Team Kakashi_

Uzumaki Naruto will die first.

Having suppressed Kyuubi once more, countered the power that Itachi left behind, and after defeating Naruto in Sage Mode, Uchiha Sasuke will simply run his former friend through with the Kusanagi, and savor the moment that the light leaves Naruto's eyes. He will never understand why Naruto is smiling in those last moments, and never have the chance to realize that they are his last moments as well.

A second later, Haruno Sakura's fist will crash into the back of Sasuke's head, which will be found over twenty miles away. What remains of his head, anyway. And so will end Sasuke's sixth and final attempt to crush Konoha.

Later that night, Sakura will return to her apartment, and drink enough sake to leave even Tsunade slurring her speech for a week, knowing full well that even if there were medic-nin more talented than her left in Konoha, they would be far too drained from the ongoing rescue efforts to prevent her. Sakura will fall asleep, for good, with the depressing realization that whoever she really loved, she wasted far too many years doing everything but actively sharing that love with him.

* * *

_Team Asuma_

The last Ino-Shika-Cho trio will die in battle against Pain, and they will each take at least one of his Paths with them.

Yamanaka Ino will also have killed Akatsuki's Konan beforehand, with a great deal of assistance from the Godaime Kazekage, as well as the bathhouse where Jiraiya of the Sannin once got a lengthy peek at her sideboob. Once rebuilt, the bathhouse will be renamed, in their honor, "Ino-Shika-Cho Bathhouse: Where the Thunder God of Sand Comes to Soak."

* * *

_Team Kurenai_

Aburame Shino will die first.

Upon his death, the Kikaichi inhabiting his body will devour the greatest chakra source nearby: Uchiha Madara's remaining eye.

Inuzuka Kiba will die almost a decade later, defending his genin team from an enraged bear. Akamaru will die from his wounds only after leading the genin safely back to Konoha.

Hyuuga Hinata will die after a hundred and twelve years of life, in the Hokage's quarters, with a sunny smile on her face. She will be succeeded by her youngest son, Namikaze Neji, the only jounin to ever to begin a war by sticking out his tongue, shaking his bottom, and slapping it repeatedly (his older sister Kurenai will manage it as a genin, except she will do it to the Tsuchikage's face), in front of a host of over five hundred Rock-nin. That he will be the spitting image of his father will only made the Rock-nin more furious, although it will certainly help Neji a great deal.

He will go to the trouble of defeating them single-handedly immediately afterwards, but no one will ever really forget that first image. That will be fine with him, since he'll have mostly done it on a dare from his sister, who will be forced to pay his tab at Ichiraku Ramen for the next ten years.

**The End.**

* * *

Endnotes:

Based on where things are now in the manga, I'm guessing a lot of people won't survive the latest invasion of Konoha, and I think they deserve far better. And notice how I included Sasuke's Emo God powers and everything. Bleh.

Yeah, that's right, Naruto and Hinata. YOU may not like them, or think they can't happen, but I'll say this for them: you won't ever see either one consistently hitting the other, or consider killing each other, which automatically makes them more normal than any pairing either Sasuke or Sakura could end up in.

What is Gaara doing in a Konoha bathhouse during the invasion? I have no idea! Let's suppose he also came to peek at Ino's sideboob. No? Okay, let's just say he was feeling dirty. Take that how you will.

If you can't picture a Naruto clone slapping his butt before an enemy, I suggest you read KyLewin's "Time and Again." It doesn't happen there, either (not really, anyway), but there are similar circumstances, and it's an incredibly good read even without that.


End file.
